Haru Hojo
Introduction Haru Hojo is the newest member of the Gang Xifas. She joined alongside another gang member, who's name she did not bother to remember. Haru's entire goal behind joining Xifas was to take it over and turn it into her own personal villain organization. She could care less about Dumpsterfire's ideals and dreams. She simply wants this band of useful quirk users under her control. As a result of this she is trying to gain the respect and admiration of her fellow Gang members. She wants to rise in the ranks till she is Dumpsterfire's right hand women, and then take his position. She does not care how she does it, but all that matters is that she is the one in charge. Personality Star Gaze, her villain nick name, is just like her mother. She places family first, but after that she values power over money, unlike her mother. For Star power is everything. She wants to be known as the strongest. She wants the world to shake at her command. She wants to be remembered in the history books as someone great. She wants to be immortal. Despite being ruthless in nature Star acts completely different around her group. She is loving and caring. She is always willing to lend a ear and ready to assist in any way she can. She is known for giving good advice and aiding others in understanding the true potential of their quirk powers. At the same time however Star is also known for being ruthless in battle. She is brutally efficient in a fight and shows no mercy to anyone who hurts one of her fellow gang members. Unknown to Star she is slowly starting to change toward her act. While she still plans to usurp Dumpsterfire she is becoming attached to him and the rest of the members of Xifas. They are a good group of people to hang around and she values their company. Not only that, but she is starting to pick up habits from the way she acts around them. She now thinks about them more than she use to, and meditates on their problems. She is slowly becoming the team mom without realizing it. Powers and Abilities Photokinesis Plus is a very powerful quirk. It allows her to produce, control, and manipulate light with her mind. The only down side to the quirk is that while doing so she is completely blind. There is also a level of mental exhaustion that can come with the quirk, but in the grand scale it is irrelevant. Star Gaze however is no fool and does not really completely on her quirk powers. She trains herself daily in the arts of Judo, Karate, and Kenjutsu. Enhanced Strength Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Speed Enhanced Durability Emotional Clear - When Star Gaze clears her mind of all thoughts making her opponent lose conscious of her. Rage of the Demon - A martial arts move taught to her by Kobba. The move comes straight from Yaolang Wushu. The move channels her inner bloodust and manifest it as a focus. Opponents can feel the intense murderous aura. It can cause people to freeze in place or spaze out out of fear. Control of The Tempest - A martial arts principle that allows Star Gaze to control her emotions. When she goes into emotional flux she can gain control over herself thought the use of a mental mantra. Fly Cutter - A sword strike so fast that it can cut a fly out of the air. The sword strike is a horizontal slash that is not a Batojutsu. Lighting Cutter - Batojutsu attack that strikes faster than the eye can see. Goddess Cutter - A lighting fast seven strikes combo. The strikes come from all angles of attack with the final one being a stab attack. Horse Slayer Strike - lighting fast downward slash that uses her entire body weight. The attack has the power to cut a man and his horse into two Demon Slayer Strike - A advance version of Horse slayer. In this this move the user body spins over itself like a buzz saw. The move increases the power and speed of the slash allowing the user to cut thought tougher targets. Gaotetsu - A lightning fast stab attack with the sword. If the stab miss it can be changed into a slash mid way. Counter Strike - A defensive stances that allows the user to deflect a blow and then use the blows own momentu to deliver a counter strike on her opponent. Weapon Lighting Edge - A blade created from solid lighting and forged into a sword. This type of sword was created by Dumpsterfire and The Samurai. They are incredibly sharp and nearly unbreakable Blade of Fate - A sword created by the Toyotomi clan for Haru. The blade uses a synthesized version of The Slash quirk. The idea was originally to create a sword that could attack from any distance. That idea never came into being. However what they did create was a sword that can cut anything that comes in contact with it, but only that which the edge can cut. The answer seems paradoxical and strange, but one has to understand that there are quirk powers that allows one to bypass physical contact. This swords edge can not be denied contact. This allows it to cut thought barriers, absorbtion abilities, and even spacial manipulation. However as a result the sword can only cut what it's edge can cut. If you swing the sword at a steel wall it will bounce off because the edge can not cut the steel wall. Super Moves Light Clone - She creates a hologram of herself out of light. The Hologram looks 100% like her. Radiant Dawn - She radiates a massive amount of light from her body blinding her opponents. The move can be toned down to release a bright glow. Using Radiant Dawn she can release light from herself or her clones and form a light sonar that allows her to see her surroundings. Wall of Light - Creates a wall of solid light. The wall is extraordinary hot due to light being forced into a solid state. Mouth Lazah - A powerful light beam shot from the mouth. Light Bullet - Bullets of solid light lunched from her her hand. \ Sun Dream - Turns the light radiating down from the sky into solid spikes of light. Does massive burning and puncture damage. Light Bomb - Creates a massive ball of light in the air and uses it to destroy a target. Sun Bomb - Creates a Massive Ball of solid light and uses it to smash a target and burn it to death. Light prison - Creates a prison out of beams of light. Black Out - Absorbs all the Light in a area into one point. The area goes black for as long as she charges that point of light. History Major Battles and Events Trivia Star Gaze has a crush on Bansho Goro =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Villains Category:Xifas Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Sword Users Category:Swordwoman